When I Close to You
by aam tempe
Summary: Kejadian-kejadian aneh saat Naruto dan Hinata berdekatan./One shot collection


Hallo, apa kabar?

anu, mumpung saya lagi rajin, ini persembahan kecil saya untuk teman-teman yang masih aktif membaca fanfic.

**Naruto punya Masashi-san OoC, Pendek, Typo(s) dan lain-lain. **

* * *

><p>Kekacauan<p>

* * *

><p>Kepala Naruto sakit. Kedua tangannya bahkan mengepal berhelai-helai rambut pirangnya yang tersangkut di sana.<p>

Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya menjambak frustasi rambutnya sendiri.

Sungguh berhadapan dengan tumpukan dokumen yang menunggu diperiksa dan ditandatanganinya adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Terlebih pada saat mendengar dering telepon yang berbunyi setiap semenit sekali.

Naruto menoleh ke arah jam mini di meja kerjanya. Lalu menggeram saat tahu jarum jam menunjukan tepat jam tujuh sore.

Oh, teman SMA-nya pasti akan terawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Naruto yang sekarang lebih berantakan meski dalam versi cool-kecuali Sasuke tentu saja. Tidak ada yang berani menertawakan teman si pirang itu walaupun penampilannya lebih berantakan dari Naruto. Dan lupakan soal Sasuke karena yang kita bicarakan di sini adalah sang Uzumaki yang tengah menguap-menganga- lebar dengan mengenakan setelan jas yang mewah, tatanan rambut yang jauh dari gayanya dahulu-sedikit lepek karena keringat-, sepatu hitamnya yang mengkilap bahkan di tempat redup sekalipun. Naruto terkekeh nyaris seperti orang gila melihat perubahan drastisnya yang anehnya membuatnya sedikit tidak senang. Naruto ingin kembali ke masa jayanya. Saat ia merasa bebas bergadang semalaman dan pulang mengendap-endap ke kos-an, lalu mengotori kamar kos-nya, lalu Sasuke yang pada saat itu adalah teman sekosan-nya akan menjadikan baju yang masih melekat di tubuh Naruto sebagai lap. Lalu... Ah, masa-masa yang tidak bisa di lupakan. Terutama perlakuan si Sasuke itu.

Naruto mengumpat saat telepon kembali berdering dan membuat Naruto mendesis kesal karna balpoinnya terjatuh akibat kekagetannya. Dan dokumen penting yang baru saja ingin ia tandatangani kini memperlihatkan satu garis panjang yang ada juga akibat kekagetannya.

Nostalgia sialan!

Sasuke akan marah besar kalau tahu soal ini!

Dengan masih sangat kesal Naruto mengangkat telepon. Awas saja kalau orang yang meneleponnya adalah orang kurang kerjaan yang ingin menambah kerjaan Naruto! Pria Uzumaki itu mengeretakan giginya kuat-kuat. Pertama-tama yang ia dengar adalah Suara riuh jalan raya. Ia mengira peneleponnya itu pastilah Sakura atau Karin atau Ino atau err... siapa? Ah, Oro-chan karena memang setiap hari Naruto selalu mendapat telepon dari ke empat orang berpita suara ganda itu. Semoga perkiraannya salah. Naruto sedang tidak mood.

"Hallo," Naruto bernafas lega saat tahu kemungkinan berbicara dengan orang-orang berisik itu tersangkal.

"Ya, hallo," Naruto berdehem agar suaranya tidak terdengar seperti orang mengantuk. Mungkin saja orang yang berbicara dengannya saat ini adalah pengguna jasa kantornya. Lalu ...

"Naruto-san-" suara ini? eh?

"-apa kabar?" Saat itulah Naruto menyadari bahwa suara si penelepon tidak terdengar seperti Sakura atau Karin, atau Ino atau siapa tadi? Ah Oro-chan. Bisa dibilang suara orang ini terdengar lembut. Dan tiba-tiba tangan Naruto basah. Letak duduk yang tadinya merosot berubah menjadi tegak! Lidah terasa beku, udara menjadi sangat dingin tapi tubuhnya malah berkeringat. Ya Tuhan! Orang ini... "Hinata-chan?" Naruto memastikan pendengarannya. Urat-urat bibirnya yang tadi kaku akibat syok perihal dokumen yang tercoret kini mengendur dan bahkan terangkat ke atas. Naruto tersenyum senang. Tangannya yang tidak memegang gagang telepon mempermainkan tali telepon, naik, turun, memutar, kemudian berusaha keras menarik salah satu jarinya yang tersangkut di tengah tali keriting itu. Lalu mencari hal lain untuk dimainkannya lagi.

"Maaf mengganggumu,"

"Iyaaa! Ah, maksudku tentu saja kau tidak mengganggu! Aku sedang um-" Naruto melihat tangannya yang bebas sedang asyik meremas dokumennya sendiri yang kini sudah berubah bentuk jadi seperti bola kertas. Muka Naruto langsung memucat. Sial! Naruto buru-buru membuka remasan kertas penting itu dengan sangat tergesa, menyimpan telepon di antara telinga dan pundak, Lalu ia berusaha menenangkan diri agar kepanikannya tidak sampai ke telinga Hinata walaupun kepalanya tengah menunjukan muka keki Sasuke dan beberapa adegan kekerasan yang Sasuke -tentu saja- akan lakukan. Diam-diam Naruto meringis dengan bayangannya sendiri.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Tentu saja! Eh, ya aku sedang makan di kafe kantor." Naruto bilang. Merasa sangat kesulitan menelan air ludahnya.

"Hoo." hoo? Apanya yang hoo? Si pria malang menunggu kelanjutan Hinata sambil meraih mug panas dan berniat menggunakannya sebagai setrikaan tapi sayangnya kopi yang masih sangat penuh tumpah ke dokumen yang malang.

"Shit! Err... maksudku salt? Sup nya kebanyakan garam. Hehe..." Naruto mengusap mukanya dengan sebelah tangan. Mulai merutuk dan meratap. 'Aku akan mati muda!' Batinnya menangis.

"Naruto... apa kau yakin aku tidak sedang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak! Kau... Ah, maksudku bagaimana bisa kau tahu nomor kantorku?" Hinata terdengar seperti grogi juga merasa malu karena telah berinisiatif menelepon Naruto terlebih dulu.

Perempuan tidak seharusnya menghubungi laki-laki terlebih dulu. Tapi Hinata hanya ingin memeriksa kebenaran nomor yang ada di saku mantelnya. Dan sekaligus membuktikan kalau Naruto dalam kertas itu adalah Naruto yang menumpahkan segelas penuh jus alpukat dingin ke blousenya dan memasukkan uang untuk laundry serta kartu pengenal ke saku depan bajunya. Yeah, yang letaknya sangat dekat dengan ano... Argh! Naruto bahkan masih bisa merasakan kekenya- blush! Mereka berdua sama-sama merona di tempat berbeda. Sedikit terbatuk. Naruto merasa harus tidak melepaskan kesempatan ini.

Tekad yang kuat terpancar dari matanya. Ia melihat dokumen yang sudah berubah warna menjadi agak hitam, basah dan setengah sobek dengan tulisan yang luntur. Kemudian berdiri.

"Aku akan menghubungimu setelah aku selesai makan." Atau lebih tepatnya lagi selesai berdiskusi dengan Teme.

Ishh! Dan setelah itu telepon diputus. Ia menarik secarik kertas, menuliskan nomor Hinata.

* * *

><p>Beberapa belas menit kemudian<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto memegangi mukanya. Saat ia membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke. Ia melihat beberapa karyawan yang melembur terjatuh di hadapannya tepat saat Naruto membuka pintu. Sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati sessi menguping 'Diskusi' Naruto dan Sasuke.<p>

Belum lagi tatapan 'aku turut berduka cita.' dan kekehan yang seolah bilang 'rasakan itu!'

"Seperti kalian tidak tahu saja gaya bercanda kami." Naruto berkedip menambahkan beberapa kekehan untuk meyakinkan rekannya kalau dia baru saja habis bercanda bukannya dipukuli habis-habisan karena telah mehancurkan proyek mas mereka.

Dan beberapa dari karyawan memang tahu cara bercanda mereka memang seperti itu langsung kembali ke kegiatan mereka.

Sebagian masih bertahan dengan kekehannya.

"Heh, sudahlah kalau kalian tidak percaya." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan HP nya dan menekan nomor yang tertera di kertas kecil.

"Hai, maaf agak lama. Kau sedang apa?" Naruto mengusap pelan kedua matanya yang memar menyerupai kacamata hitam Shino. Lalu beranjak ke bibirnya yang sangat bengkak.

Klik!

"Naruto-san sebenarnya-" Pintu terbuka.

"-aku sedang menunggumu di depan pintu kan-"

"ghost!"suara merutuk ini tentu saja bukan berasal dari Hinata yang saat ini kehabisan kata-kata melihat orang yang baru saja keluar dari kantornya.

"Na-Naruto-san?"

* * *

><p>END((ED) UP ODDLY) - - -<p>

* * *

><p>Pertanyaannya, pernahkah kalian melakukan hal konyol pada saat sedang telepon-teleponan dengan seseorang <em>blushspesialblush?! <em>Saya sih pernah ngeduk tanah di pot bunga apa yang warna warni itu? Lupa. Untunglah saya bergerak cepat! Kalau tidak, ibu saya pasti ngamuk! Hahaha! Ja' matta!

Omong-omong, ini oneshot collection~~~


End file.
